


The Sweetest Words

by Rikkashaye



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkashaye/pseuds/Rikkashaye
Summary: Flynn says the sweetest, most romantic things to Shaw.(Certainly one of my favorite phrases!)
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	The Sweetest Words

It had been a late night. Not unusual for the work Shaw typically performed, but more strenuous than the shuffling of parchment and pen he had been doing of late. Creeping over rooftops in the darkest of hours, cold seeping into bones that were too old for this shit, left him aching and stiff in bed the next morning, wishing he had the sense to assign younger agents to the task of trailing suspected cultists through the streets of Boralus.

As it was, here he was, looking not so much like the polished and professional spymaster he usually preferred to be seen as, but a disheveled pile of blankets and pillows in Flynn's bed. Truth be told, anyone looking would only see what they would presume was a pile of laundry. "At least I'm warm." he thought, cuddled in the soft darkness of cotton and wool.

He took an experimental stretch and winced at the usual aches and pains he'd come expect with his age, and began a slow unfolding of layer upon layer of fabric. The days were warmer than the nights, but the room was still chillier than the bed he was reluctant to leave. Once the last of the plush armor was flung aside, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. 

Shaw ran a hand through his hair and over his mustache, and began to rub the sleep from his eyes when Flynn, bright as the mid-morning sun, appeared at the doorway. He glowed with the warmth of his smile as he padded over to his love, bringing the light of the new day with him. Flynn ran his hand across Shaw's cheek and down his neck while leaning over to kiss his forehead lovingly. 

Shaw leaned into the kiss and took a breath to greet his partner when Flynn filled the space with the words that told him just how much he was treasured and loved. Something said by others quite often, but never with the same care or attention to his needs that Flynn always managed to convey. His heart felt full and he was truly in love with the man who whispered,

"Coffee's ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I get up for work hours before my husband does, and on the mornings the coffee pot is full and hot, I feel extra loved. Since Shaw loves coffee as much as I do, I wanted to have him feel this way too. 
> 
> This is my first story here, suggestions for improvement would be nice!


End file.
